The riders rise
by oakel
Summary: Sequal to Ending please read the first story before trying to read this otherwise you will be lost, This story will be much better read and find out. Eragon x arya and maybe a twist for Olisen
1. A new start

Chapter 1

"Now if we were to ever fight another war, what would you do" Olisen said to the men he was training.

"We fight to the death sir" The soldiers called out in unison.

"Good, that's what I like to here, now go do your fifty push ups then you are dismissed" Olisen finished

"Yes sir" they replied.

Olisen watch as his soldiers did there push ups and left. The sun was still high he walked out of the barracks and headed towards the castle throne room, He was dressed in his fine cloths he had been given has head of the army. His black tunic and leggings and finally his black boots finely woven, fitting for a general.

He entered the castle grounds nodding to the elite guards whose face was always covered by there helmets visor, they had a deep purple silk cloak that reached there ankles and there armour shone in the sunlight there large shields and spear with them at all times. A menacing foe if an enemy reached the castle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"The Land is secure, Cities are heavily guarded encase of attack, and food and water is no longer a problem" a broad man spoke fairly old his hair was grey but was a skill warrior.

"Very good Elain, this is good news indeed" Nasuada spoke, the doors opened to let Olisen in he nodded to her and took his sit by a beautiful young woman named Rose she worked with Elain, the poor old fool tried to woo her into liking him.

"Olisen how is the new soldiers coming along" Nasuada asked him

"There going nicely im currently getting them fit then moving on to sword play" Olisen replied.

"This is good news indeed, ok that ends the meeting I bed you all farewell" Nasuada said

The meetings members left the throne room, Olisen spoke to Eragon whilst they walked towards were Arya were due to have her baby.

"Looking forward to this baby of yours Eragon" Olisen asked?

"Of course, who wouldn't be" Eragon replied

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Arya screamed gripping Eragon's hand in a vice like grip as there baby was coming into the world.

"Come Arya one last push" said Katrina who looked a lot older than Eragon had last seen her. One last scream from Arya then quiet then a baby's cry filled the room.

"It's a boy" Katrina said giving the baby to Arya and Eragon, he had Arya's green eyes and Eragon's brown hair.

"What shall you name him" Olisen said from the doorway

Arya looked at Eragon and said "What about Flevedir"

"A great name for a boy Arya" Eragon said

"I thought you might choose that name" Olisen said and then left

"How did he know" Eragon said aloud

"I don't know but it's a fitting name" Arya said to Eragon

"_Let me see the little one Eragon" Saphira said _

"_Later saphira, Arya must rest" Eragon replied _

"_Maybe one of the eggs will hatch for him" Saphira said _

"_Maybe" Eragon replied _

"_Must go Eragon one of the hatchings thinks its funny to chase a horses tail" Saphira said _

Eragon laughed and looked at Arya and said.

"One of the hatchings is winding up the horses again" Eragon said notice the questioning look on her face, she laughed too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry its short

All will be answered in this story

Please review and keep me movited to write

Oakel


	2. A new order

Chapter 2

Eragon awoke to a babies cry, Flevedir was crying in his crib, Eragon walked over to the crib and lifted little Flevedir up and sat down with him.

"What's wrong with you then young man" Eragon said to Flevedir, the little baby gurgled tugging Eragon's ear.

"No that's my ear, I need that" Eragon smiled, the little baby copied his smile and slowly began to drift of back to sleep. Eragon walked out on to the balcony and looked out into the castle courtyard and the city outside.

He saw the elite guard standing deathly still and some patrolled the fountain and the ramparts. There silk purple cloaks moved like a still lake when a rain drop hit the surface. He saw the soldiers outside the walls patrol the streets keeping a keen eye out for trouble.

The soldiers faces where never seen only there eyes always ready for action, Olisen had indeed trained them well to show no fear no pain only to fight to the end.

Eragon looked down at his son who was sleeping soundly again, Eragon smiled placing Flevedir in his crib and looked at Arya who was turning in her sleep she let out a slight groan.

Eragon smiled and lay down next to her and drew her closer she melted into his arms placing her head into his neck, he kissed her hair and feel asleep enjoying her form in his arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"The art of being a dragon rider isn't merely being skilled with a sword and magic, but being one with your dragon" Eragon said to his students they all listened with great interest to the man who slew the mighty galbatorix.

In the distance they could here the twang of bows as soldiers honed there skills.

"Now today we will be learning how do use a blade whilst your dragon aids you whilst being at one with each other. His students broke up into pairs and began to spar each other.

Eragon watched as the attacked each other with there silver blades.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Come on move faster men I want you in tip top shape" Olisen said whilst his men ran the length of the barracks in full armour and weaponry over and over. Olisen was working them hard but he rewarded them well and there pay was good.

"Ok stop men, I want you to do your general duties for the day" Olisen said

"Yes sir" they said together.

"Captain Fenix I have something for you and your men" Olisen said, the captain and his men walked up to him.

"Captain a small camp of loyalists has gathered at the base of helgrind, you will be going with Elain and a rider this threat as to be taken out" Olisen finished.

"Yes sir which rider sir" Fenix asked?

"Im not sure Eragon hasn't told me the order only came through last night, so beats I and Thorn" Olisen finished, looking at a map he handed it to the captain.

"Hand this to Elain and you will march tomorrow in the morning" Olisen replied and left

"Right men lets go" The captain said leading his men to Elain's quarters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ok im stuck I need ideas quickly **

**Review please **

**Oakel **


	3. The battle begins

Chapter 3

Elain rode at the head of a small force of men; he was to lead the men to destroy the loyalists at the base of helgrind. Rider Felix and his green dragon vanloir flew above the small army which was about five hundred strong.

Elain ordered the army to stop, Horses nickered and marching stopped. Vanloir flew down to them to see what the hold was.

"Elain what is going on helgrind is just over the hill, why have we stopped" Felix demanded, Captain Fenix grunted at the rider's impatience's, Felix saw this and said.

"What is your problem captain, doubt my skills in battle" Felix boasted

"Not at all rider, I only doubt the size of your brain or the lack of it" Fenix counted, the men around him laugh slightly vanloir growled.

"We shall see" was all Felix said and vanloir took off again without being told why they stopped.

"Ok men listen up" Elain began and talked them though the battles plan to end it swiftly without too many lives lost.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Captain Fenix sat atop his brown steed sword drawn; the men behind him stood still shields in front only showing there faces to the enemy. Archers stood on the rocky hill bows strung waiting for there orders to kill.

The infantry stood six lines thick and was made up of large shields spears and swords. The loyalist leader rode up to Captain Fenix in the old empires armour.

"You shall pay for what you did to our empire and our great king galbatorix" the leader spoke angrily.

"We shall see exile" Fenix said back. Both commanders went back to there force to give there orders.

The loyalist began to march very slowly towards them; they were met with a hail of arrows. The arrows punched into eyes, necks, chest and muscle, screams of pain and death filled the air something Alagaesia would hopefully never hear again.

Fenix ordered his men forward, the two armies clashed at the base of helgrind. The sound of steel on steel and the sound of steel crushing bone filled the air a sickening sound to anyone.

Vanloir dived down on a knight shouting orders to his troops, Felix swung his sword but missed only grazing the knight's shoulder, the knight grunted and swung in return cutting a deep gash in Felix's side.

Vanloir rose into the sky away from the battle. The sound of many horses filled the air Elain's horseman smashed into the side of the loyalists' army cutting many of them down.

Elain swung his sword down which severed a loyalists head and then pushed forward on his black steed cutting down his enemy.

Captain Fenix fell from his horse landing on his back dazed little he made out a loyalist bring down an axe towards him, but as if luck shone above him a horseman swung his sword into the loyalist ending his life quickly.

He picked himself up and grabbed a nearby axe and threw it at a solider, it embedded itself into the enemy's skull killing him instantly. He punched a solider in the face and then rammed his sword into the loyalist's chest, the blood spraying his helm.

An arrow found its way into his leg; Fenix grunted and pulled it out quickly.

"_Only a flesh wound" he thought. _

The battle raged on both sides fighting and killing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Phew damn I hitting a major wall **

**Reviews would be nice **

**Hope you update soon all you guys whos stories I enjoy**


	4. a new find

Chapter 4

Elain ran his enemy through swiftly and then kicked the loyalist off his blade, he looked up to see an arrow fall from the sky towards him. The sound of the arrow thudding into steel was heard.

Elain looked down for the arrow but it wasn't there he looked to where the arrows was heading, he saw captain Fenix in the way with his shield in front of him with the arrow sticking in the steel shield.

"Heads up sir, can't have you dieing out here" Fenix spoke the sound muffled from his visor covering his face.

"No we cannot, thank you captain" Elain said slapping his shoulder, and then went back into the fray.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Captain Fenix killed the last of the loyalist's men and scanned the battle field.

"How many dead" he called out.

"About one hundred and thirty seven captain" replied a solider.

"Search the camp look for plans anything like that" Elain called

The soldiers began to look around the camp and the tents. Fenix saw Vanloir lying at the side of the camp, he walked over and saw Felix gripping his side blood seeping out thought his hand.

"A nasty wound there rider" Fenix spoke

"Come to boast have you captain" Felix sneered

"Not at all rider, unlike you, I know my strength and weaknesses" Fenix said lowing himself down and placing his hand over the wound.

"Weise heill" Fenix said a silver light shone from his hand closing the wound quickly.

"How the hell did you do that" Felix gasped

"Se onr sverdar sitja hvass, risa" Fenix finished and walked away. Felix watched the captain walk into the loyalist camp and join in with the search.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sir, sir ive found something, over here sir" a young soldier called to Elain.

"What is it soldier" Elain asked?

The soldier pulled out a silver stone and a letter.

"A dragon egg, this must be taken to lord Eragon at once" Elain said

"And the letter sir" The young soldier said.

"My boy, take the fastest horse we have and rider for Uru'baen, give them both to Eragon quickly.

"Me sir but wouldn't it be quicker for Felix and Vanloir to take it" The young soldier said clearly shocked.

"We are asking you soldier, now ride quickly" Elain said

The soldier mounted his steed and was about to head off when Elain called to him.

"Gods speed boy, ride like the wind" With that the soldier spurned his horse on towards Uru'baen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Arya stood in the castle courtyard holding Flevedir, The night was young the deep blue looked beautiful. Flevedir was trying to grab at an elite guards cape which was flapping in the slight breeze.

"No you can't have his cape Flevedir" Arya said smiling at the little boy in her arms. Flevedir giggled trying to reach out for the cape again.

The guard looked at him and smiled from under his visor and gave Flevedir the side of his cloak. Flevedir looked up at him with wide eyes and gurgled happily, he started waving his arms still holding the cloak and let out a baby laugh.

The guard smiled and said to Arya.

"A lovely boy my lady, looks like both you and lord Eragon" The guard spoke.

"Thank you" Arya nodded

"Arya" Arya recognised the voice as Eragon's

"Yes my love" Arya replied smiling.

He looked at Flevedir and then the guard "Sorry for Flevedir's action towards your cloak" Eragon laughed

"Not at all sir, tis an honour" The guard replied smiling

"Arya may we take a walk on this wonderful evening" Eragon asked?

"But of course Eragon" Arya replied, they both said goodbye to the guard and walked through the castle grounds.

They both sated down under a large oak tree with Flevedir they both watched him fall asleep and looked at each other.

"Thank you Eragon for this gift" Arya said nodding to a sleeping Flevedir.

"Not at all Arya, for he is a gift to me as well" Eragon replied smiling. They looked into each others eyes, love was only there. There lips came together in a searing kiss full of love and joy, Arya wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her tongue into Eragon's mouth.

There kisses went long into the night only pausing to catch there breaths then bringing the lips together again.

"I love you Eragon" Arya said, she began to get urges in herself that were about to burst.

"And I you Arya" Eragon replied, he noticed something in her eyes, he couldn't be seeing things could he, he could of swore that he saw lust.

"Arya what are you thinking" Eragon asked

"Would you like to find out" Arya smirked.

"I don't know would I" Eragon replied smiling.

"I think you would" Arya smirked

"What about Flevedir" Eragon asked

"He shall be in the next room, whilst I show you what I mean" Arya spoke

"Well Arya lead the way" Eragon smirked

With that Eragon picked up Flevedir and they headed to there room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Once Flevedir was placed in his crib Arya pulled Eragon into there room.

"So you wanted to show me something my love" Eragon started

"Oh I do Eragon" Arya said and then pushed him against the nearest wall and kiss him fiercely; Eragon gripped her hips hard and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs tightly, Eragon felt himself going hard quickly as he forced Arya onto a desk her back flat against it.

Eragon bit down on her neck, she let out a loud moan as she was forced against the desk her body begged for Eragon, she tightened her legs even more around Eragon, and she could feel his hardened member rub against her.

"Im not finished with you yet Arya" grinned sliding down her, she moaned as he pleasured her.

"Oh Eragon, don't stop please don't stop" Arya moaned

"Oh don't worry" he said as he entered her, she screamed as he did, the pleasure was too much for Arya.

"That's it Eragon" Arya moaned, she gripped his hair hard and lifted herself up so her body wasn't touching the desk at all. As he climaxed he fell on top of her before carrying her over to the bed and they both stared at each other and slowly drifted off into there Elvin slumber.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**There you got a nice long chappie I hope **

**Ty to my loyal reviewers **

**The charaters that will be main in this fic. **

**Captain Fenix **

**Elain **

**Eragon **

**Arya **

**Flevedir **

**The young solider **

**Olisen **

**Oakel and please review **


	5. the hatching

Chapter 5

Olisen walked through the white paved city the moon was high and guards patrolled the streets. He was walking up the main path way towards the castle when he heard heavy horse hoofs hitting the paved streets; he turned around to see a young man riding up the path at high speeds.

Olisen stepped in front of the horse raising his hand, the soldier stopped instantly as soon as he knew who it was.

"Soldier why are you rushing, you could kill someone at those speeds" Olisen said calmly

"Sir I have to get to lord Eragon as soon as I can" the soldier panted

"Why soldier" Olisen spoke, the soldier pulled out the silver dragon egg and the letter.

"Get to Eragon now and tell him I shall be along shortly" Olisen said quickly

"Yes sir I will" The young soldier said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eragon Arya and other high ranking men and women sat in the council chamber, the young solider stood nervously in the centre of the room.

"You bring news from the battle soldier" a man spoke

"Yes I do" The soldier said an with that lifted the silver dragon egg and the letter" #

Eragon's eye widened in shock as the egg was shown.

"That is not one of the normal dragon colours" Olisen said

"Aye" Eragon spoke never before had he seen or heard of there being a silver dragon egg.

"Where did you find it soldier" Olisen asked quickly making the young soldier finch slightly.

"I-in one of the loyalist tents s-s-sir" the young solider spoke.

"What is your name" Eragon asked kindly

"My, my name, its Halis" The soldier stuttered

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Six days later

Elain had returned with the army and the city gathered for the touching off the four dragon eggs. The four eggs sat in front of the crowd guarded by three large dragons one gold one green and the other purple.

The four eggs were coloured blue. Red, black and the silver egg. Many people stood up to touch the egg.

A young boy stood up in front of the crowd and looked up at the large dragons guarding the eggs in awe. He touched the black egg, it slowly began to crack it blew open the little black hatchling responded by touching his hand, the boy fainted in shock, Captain Fenix jumped out to catch him and did so.

His hand touched the silver egg slightly.

It began to crack.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ok just a filler been real stuck please give me ideas and reviews **


End file.
